


Rollercoaster -Welcoming The New Arrival

by learashi



Series: Rollercoaster [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, This story contains m-preg. You have been warned.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: It’s time for Jun to give birth. Will Sho and Aiba survive the experience?





	

"Doctor, is it possible for me to get some pain relief?" he panted as the pain became unbearable.

"What are YOU complaining about? I'm the one having contractions." Jun snarled from the wheelchair.

"Yes, but you're squeezing my hand so hard that I think you may have broken a finger." winced Sho in reply.

"Good luck you guys!" Aiba called as the bickering couple disappeared into the delivery suite.

++++

Jun grunted as he tried to stretch far enough to retrieve his extra large octagonal cake tin from the top cupboard, but his belly prevented him from getting close enough to reach.

Frustrated, he dragged the two step kitchen ladder over to the cupboard and was just in the process of hauling himself up when two hands grabbed him.

"Are you crazy?" Sho exclaimed.

"What? I couldn't reach so I was just going to climb up quickly and grab my tin."

"Almost eight months pregnant people shouldn't be climbing up anything and especially not doing it quickly."

"This is my last commission before I have the baby and take time off. I need it to be perfect." Jun huffed.

"Baby, I understand that." Sho said as he wrapped his arms around Jun's waist in a hug "But you have to try not to overdo things. Just tell me what you need and I'll put it all out ready for you in future. Deal?"

"Ok." Jun replied grudgingly as Sho steered him to a chair and gently pushed him down onto it.

He spent the next fifteen minutes watching while Sho made sure that everything he might possibly need was at hand and then, impatient to begin, he attempted to herd Sho out the front door and on his way to work, answering the nervous barrage of questions coming from his boyfriend along the way.

"You will have your phone close at hand?"

"Yes Sho."

"And you promise to eat a proper lunch?"

"Yes Sho."

"And you'll ring me if you have to go out?"

"Yes Sho."

Jun had almost successfully manoeuvred him out the door by this stage.

"And if you feel any pain, ring me straight away."

"Sho, the baby isn't due for another six weeks."

"You never can tell though. It is your first baby after all."

"YOU are the only thing causing me pain at the moment." Jun said, beginning to lose his patience.

"Alright, I'm going." Sho said, sensibly surrendering.

"Bye, love you!" Jun said; kissing him before slamming the door shut in his face.

Jun leant against the door with a relieved sigh, before returning to the kitchen to finally commence work.

++++

The wedding cake which had taken him a week to complete had just been picked up by his usual courier service and Jun realized that he was now at a loose end until the baby arrived. This did not please him, he much preferred to be kept busy, knowing that if he had too much spare time on his hands he would only spend it worrying about all the things that could possibly go wrong.

The nursery was almost ready and had been decorated with a teddy bear theme; Aiba’s giant bear had provided the inspiration. He wandered in and carefully lowered himself into the padded rocking chair. It had been put together by Aiba earlier in the week and then dismantled and put back together again by Sho after he had discovered that there were a few “left over” pieces after Aiba had finished.

As he relaxed he stroked his bump lovingly enjoying the feeling of his baby moving around inside gently for once as if sensing his mood.

Thinking back to the start of his pregnancy and remembering how unhappy he’d been for a lot of the time, he knew that the special weekend that Sho had planned for him had been the turning point. After that time he had been able to eat better, relax more and start to enjoy what still seemed to him to be an entirely miraculous process taking place inside his body. Without the loving support of his boyfriend he didn’t think that he would have been able to cope.

“Hey there, Aka-chan.” He murmured softly “Do you think we should go and visit your Papa and show him how much we love him?”

++++

Sho was in the middle of a call when he heard a lot of excited talking taking place in the outer office. Craning his neck to look through the glass panels, he soon realized what the source of the commotion was. Jun was standing there surrounded by a bevy of office ladies all making cooing noises as they rubbed and touched his belly. He was holding a basket in one hand and trying to fend them off with the other while looking desperately in the direction of Sho’s office as if pleading for rescue.

He looked so cute and helpless that Sho was tempted to leave him that way for a while longer but he was also curious to know why his lover was paying him an unexpected visit in the middle of the day. He hastily finished his call and went out to rescue Jun who was now being forced to admire photos of assorted children and grandchildren.

As soon as he emerged from his office the women scattered back to their desks and Jun, freed from their grasp shot past him and gratefully plopped himself down in the visitor chair in front of his desk. Sho followed more slowly after asking his assistant to hold his calls and closing the window blinds to give them some privacy.

Jun was still looking traumatised as he helped himself to the bottle of water Sho had left on his desk. “They kept touching me.” he moaned. “Why does everyone think it’s ok to touch a pregnant person’s belly?” he added with a shudder.

“Because it looks so round and touchable?” Sho replied with a snicker as he stroked it softly himself.

“Round is not a word you should ever use to describe your boyfriend if you ever want to have sex again in this lifetime.” Jun growled in response even as he moved Sho’s hand over to the spot where the baby was kicking at that moment.

Sho smiled at the sensation and leant down to give his boyfriend a kiss.

“He was really placid earlier. Those insane women have obviously freaked him out as well.” Jun said, wincing at a particularly sharp punch from a tiny fist.

“Boy day today?” Sho could never keep track of which sex Jun believed their child was going to be as it changed at least daily.

“Nope, girl this morning when we were relaxing together in the rocking chair and boy right now when my bladder is being kicked around like a football. Ow!”

Sho knelt down and spoke close to Jun’s belly “Aka-chan please be more gentle with your poor Daddy. I’m the one who will have to suffer if you make him cranky.”

Jun swatted him on the head before bringing up the reason for their visit “Your son and I have come to invite you on a picnic.” he said making a sweeping gesture towards the basket. “We made all your favourite treats and I have a blanket in there as well for us to sit on. We can go to the park and enjoy the sunshine.”

Sho, who had a full schedule for the rest of the afternoon, was wondering how to let Jun down gently, until he looked up into his huge beautiful eyes which were shining with love and happiness and knew that there was no way that he could let his lover down. While Jun excused himself to use the bathroom, a result of one too many kicks and punches, Sho hastily made arrangements to reshuffle his schedule so that he could have a two hour break. He would have to work back later but it was worth it to see the look of sheer joy on Jun’s face as they headed to the lift, Sho’s presence protecting him from any further belly touching.

After polishing off the delicious food, Sho sat leaning back against the trunk of a large shady tree, while Jun lay on his side curled up on the blanket, his head resting on his lap. He had fallen asleep shortly after eating and lay with such a peaceful expression on his face, his long dark eyelashes resting on his cheeks, that Sho couldn’t bring himself to wake him. Instead he texted his assistant telling him he would be another hour and sat running his hand through Jun’s silky hair enjoying the fresh air and feeling of complete contentment.

++++

Four weeks later Jun, who was, by now feeling like an over inflated balloon; waddled over to answer the door.

Aiba breezed in cheerfully as usual, freezing a few steps in when he caught sight of Jun's belly. He hadn't been able to visit for the past week due to work commitments and in that time Jun had expanded considerably. His mouth dropped open in surprise at the sight.

Jun turning back to ask Aiba if he wanted a coffee, caught the look and immediately reacted "What are YOU looking at?" he growled.

Aiba, realizing the danger he was in tried to deflect Jun "That's a really nice shirt you're wearing today."

Considering that since Jun was busy adding finishing touches to the nursery and therefore he was wearing one of Sho's ancient stretched oversized t-shirts and a pair of yoga pants, he knew that Aiba was trying to save his own skin.

"I'm huge and disgusting aren't I?" Jun said, unshed tears trembling in his eyes.

"No! You've never been more beautiful." Aiba said meaning every word, Jun’s hair was glossy and his skin was glowing.

“But you also think I’m enormous at the same time don’t you?” Jun said, advancing towards Aiba with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

But before he could reach his terrified friend he stopped and hissed with pain, clutching onto the back of the sofa for support.

“Jun…are you…?”

“Am I what?”

“Are you going into labour?” Aiba asked nervously.

“Of course not. It’s just a twinge. Anyway, I’m not due for another week and I have the nursery to finish decorating first.”

“Umm, how long exactly have you been having these twinges?”

“On and off since breakfast but it’s nothing to get excited about.” Jun said dismissively as he carried some freshly ironed baby clothes towards the nursery.

“Don’t you think that you should let Sho know?”

“There’s nothing for him to know, and somebody had better not interfere if he knows what’s good for him.” Jun said his most scary voice.

“Ok. Um, I’m just going to the bathroom and then I’ll come and help.” Aiba called over his shoulder as he scurried off, pulling out his mobile on the way and praying that Sho wasn’t in a meeting.

++++

"Sho, you need to come home right now." Aiba whispered into the phone.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" Sho babbled, his heart racing

"I think Jun's gone into labour, but he won't admit it. He says that he has to finish setting up the nursery. When I asked him if I should call you he threatened me....you know how scary he can get, so I'm hiding in the bathroom right now... please hurry!" he hissed " Oh no, I think I can hear him coming....."

"Aiba? Aiba?" When he received no response, Sho grabbed his bag and ran out of his office desperate to get home as soon as possible.

++++

Aiba was hovering nervously near the door when he arrived home shortly after.

"He's still in the nursery. Good luck." he said quietly as he shoved Sho in the right direction.

Sho walked as far as the doorway and stood silently watching his lover.

Jun was playing with the frilly curtain, trying to make it sit perfectly, when he suddenly gasped and bent at the waist, resting his hands on the windowsill, obviously in pain.

"Jun, baby. Are you OK?"

"Sho, what are you doing here? Why are you home so early? Don’t you have a dinner meeting? Jun said, straightening up and plastering a shaky smile on his face.

"Can't I just surprise my gorgeous boyfriend by finishing work early?" Sho said, edging closer.

"Did HE ring you?"

A faint whimper could be heard from the living room.

"If he did he only meant to help you."

“I don’t need any help. I perfectly capable of handling things by myself.”

Knowing that he wasn’t going to win this argument just yet Sho decided to bide his time knowing that Jun couldn’t hold out forever. He backed off and returned to the living room, picking up his phone and calling the hospital and Jun’s specialist to let them know about the situation and to ask their advice on what to do next.

The doctor told him that everything would be prepared for their arrival and that it was time for them to come in as the timing of the caesarean delivery was all important with male pregnancies.

As soon as he got off the phone, Sho walked back into the nursery, knowing that Jun couldn’t delay any longer. It was time for them to meet their baby.

++++

When he walked through the door, Jun was standing in front of the dresser, rearranging things yet again.

“Baby, it’s time to go to the hospital.” Sho said, trying to get his boyfriend to look at him.

“No, it’s not. I’m perfectly fine.” Jun said in a determined voice as he picked up Aiba’s giant teddy and minutely adjusted its green bow.

Sho walked up behind him and gently rubbed his back asking “Why didn’t you call me?”

“Because, if I told you that I was having contractions it would all become real, and I’m not ready for that yet.” Jun replied, turning and holding tightly onto his lover, a sob escaping, before adding in a very small voice “I’m scared. What if I’m no good at being a parent? I’m frightened of getting it wrong.”

“Jun, my love, you are going to be great, and remember you won’t be alone. I’ll be beside you every step of the way.”

Jun looked at him with tear stained cheeks saying “I love you so much.” with a tremulous smile.

“And I love you.” Sho replied kissing him tenderly after brushing his tears away his thumb.

As they hugged, Jun’s whole body tensed and he clutched the top of Sho’s arms tightly as he was gripped by a pain much more intense than any he had experienced so far.

Sho squawked in pain as his boyfriends fingernails dug into his skin.

“Ok. Enough with the romantic moments for now. Let’s get you guys to the hospital.” Aiba called from the doorway, where he was clutching Jun’s prepacked bag for the hospital in one hand and his car keys in the other, adding “Hurry up! I want to meet my god child today.”

Jun went to make yet another last minute adjustment to the crib when he felt his arms being gripped on either side as Sho and Aiba marched him out of the apartment, protesting the whole way.

++++

To Aiba it seemed like he'd been waiting forever before a nurse finally came and told him that the baby had been delivered safely and that Jun had been moved to a private room.

"May I see them?"

"Of course, your friends asked me to come and fetch you." the Nurse replied with a warm smile.

Aiba rushed into the room, so excited that he was finding it hard to breathe.

Jun was sitting propped up in bed holding a bundle in his arms. His cheeks were flushed pink with happiness as he gazed down at the tiny scrap of humanity nestled against his chest.

For someone who had just given birth he was looking remarkably well. Sho on the other hand looked terrible.

He was sitting slumped on the armchair next to the bed, his face ashen and his hands shaking, a large sticking plaster stuck on the middle of his forehead.

Aiba screeched to a halt, looking at Sho with concern.

"Is he alright?" he asked Jun.

"Mmm. My ever so strong and supportive boyfriend fainted. He looked over the top of the drape when they got the baby out and crashed to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Instead of looking after me, the staff spent half their time trying to revive Mr Squeamish over there."

"It wasn't the sight of blood that made me faint. It's because I skipped lunch and dinner. I'm sure it was low blood sugar." Sho protested indignantly, the colour returning to his face as it flushed with embarrassment.

Now that he was reassured that Sho was fine, Aiba turned his attention to the most important person in the room. He tiptoed over to the bed and tried to catch a glimpse of his first god child.

Jun smiled gently, saying "Would you like to hold her?"

"H-her? A girl?" Aiba said in a tiny voice as he reached out to touch the baby's cheek with a trembling finger. "N-no I'm too excited. I might drop her."

"But I haven't even held her yet." whined Sho "How come you would let Aiba if he wanted to?"

"Because HE wasn't recently unconscious on the floor." Jun said with a mock scowl, trying not to laugh at Sho's pouting expression. "But since you seem to be feeling better now, come and hold your daughter and remember we decided that as her Papa it's your job to name her, so it's about time that you officially introduce her to the world. I'm sure you have a lot of phone calls to make as soon as your headache is gone and everyone will ask what we called her."

Sho bent and kissed Jun tenderly before taking his daughter carefully into his arms, gazing with wonder at her tiny perfect fingers and her plump lips, almost identical to his own and said "Umi. I think her name should be Umi."

He gazed at Jun lovingly, explaining "Remember when we went to the ocean? That was the first time I felt her kick. The first time she connected with me. The first time that we felt like a family. That's why I feel that we should name her after the sea, so that we will never forget that magic weekend." he finished as a joyful tear trickled down his cheek and as he handed his daughter back to her Daddy who was also crying silently, he bent to kiss her on the forehead murmuring "Umi, you will always be surrounded by love."

A second later Sho was almost knocked off his feet by a sobbing Aiba who flung himself around his neck. The pair of them reeled around the room, trying to regain their balance while Jun sat serenely holding his daughter explaining that Papa Sho and Uncle Aiba might look silly, but with them watching over her she would be safe from harm.

Umi, startled by the commotion as the unbalanced duo knocked an empty water jug onto the floor, screwed up her tiny face and began to cry.

Jun murmured words of comfort to her while pinning the reckless pair with a venomous look. They froze instantly, scared to move, or even breathe too loudly, realizing too late that even though the baby had arrived, they weren't off the rollercoaster ride just yet.


End file.
